kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Fall 2017 Event/E-4
|reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 1 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 8 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 2 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 10 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 2 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 2 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 }} Introduction *You can bring ships that has already been tagged for E-1, E-2, and E-3. **However ships that has not been deployed to either of the previous maps before going into E-4 will gain their own shiplock tag, therefore preventing them from sortieing to these maps if you had completed them on Medium or higher. Source. *This Map contains multiple New Type of Night Battle nodes **Some Night Battle nodes will require you to face the enemy fleet in Night Battle at the start, but then be dragged into fighting them in Day Battle after the Night Battle Phase is over. *Please be advised this Map will require a certain number of Historical Ships as listed below. *The Boss Node of this Map is hidden, and you will be required to go through Two Phases of fulfilling certain requirements to reveal the Hidden Boss node. *This Map requires you to defeat Two different Bosses. Night Strait Princesses as the Mid-Boss, and Entombed Anti-Air Guardian Princess as the True Boss. *You will have access to 3 Land Base Aerial Support, where only 2 may be used for Attacking. **Even in Easy mode, your LBAS will be attacked by Enemy Air Raids. Historical Fleets: Battle of Surigao Straits The Center Force (Kurita Fleet) The most powerful attacking force during the Battle of Leyte Gulf led by Takeo Kurita. * (F)BB: , , , , * CA(V): , , , , , , , , , * CL: , * DD: , , , , , , , , , , The Southern Force (Nishimura Fleet) The first fleet of the "Southern Force" during the Battle of Leyte Gulf led by Shōji Nishimura. * BB(V): , * CA(V): * DD: , , , The Second Striking Force (Shima Fleet) One of the 2 fleets of the "Southern Force" during the Battle of Leyte Gulf led by Kiyohide Shima. * CA: , * CL: * DD: , , , Unlocking the Hidden Boss Node Phase 1: Opening the Z Nodes *S-Rank node U **You must use a Combined Fleet to do so. ***A certain number of Kurita Fleet Members are required to take the shortest and safer route. ****8 Kurita Fleet Members are required for Hard Mode. ****If you take any slow ships, you will be off-routed to node J, which contains New Submarine Princess. ****You may only take up to 3 Battleships, or otherwise you will be off-routed to Node H from G. *Reach node X **This can be done by sortieing a 7-Ship Fleet only composed of Ships who has the E-1/E-2 Ship Lock Tag and composed of certain number of Shima Fleet members. ***Using any Ships with a Different Tag, or not having any Tag set onto the ship will result in you starting from Start Point #2 in the South instead. *Obtain Air Superiority (AS) in node N and V **This can be easily done by sending your 2 LBAS available for Sortie full of Fighters to each respective nodes, and bringing ships with Seaplane Fighters. *Obtain Perfect LBAS Defense from Enemy Air Raid Attack on your LBAS **This may easily be done by putting only Fighters and/or Interceptors on your LBAS and set to Air Defense mode, and just travel around the map while using multiple Submarines, until your LBAS becomes ambushed by Enemy Air Raid. *Obtain A or S-Rank in node Y **This can be done very easily by using multiple Submarines to avoid majority of the battles. Phase 2: Opening the ZZ Nodes *Obtain Air Superiority (AS) in nodes Z1 & Z2 *Obtain S-Rank in node Z6 **The path to this node is very difficult. Use of Support Expedition and LBAS is highly recommended. *A or S-Rank node Z8 *S-Rank node Z9 *Obtain Perfect LBAS Defense against Enemy Air Raid (AGAIN) Map progression Map before route unlock. Fall 2017 Event E-4 part 2.png Map with hidden Z nodes but no ZZ nodes. Fall 2017 Event E-4 Map.png Full map after unlocking both Z nodes and ZZ nodes. |spacing=small|bordercolor=transparent|captionalign=center|hideaddbutton=true|widths=200}} LBAS Flight Range